It Just So Happens
by Adagan
Summary: MODERN DAY FE:A. There are ten kids who are friends; and it just so happens that they have parents who were also all friends. But how is it the kids haven't known? Why did the parents' friendship fall out? How are the kids all friends too? And what happened when everything went so wrong?


It Just So Happens…

* * *

_Summary:_  
_MODERN DAY FE:A. There are ten kids who are friends; and it just so happens that they have parents who were also all friends. But how is it the kids haven't known? Why did the parents' friendship fall out? How are the kids all friends too? And what happened when everything went so wrong?_

* * *

**AN: Damn, this is gonna be a long AN but I'd appreciate it if everyone bears with me. First of all I wasn't going to post this at all because I know that most of my ships are uncommon and I was worried everyone would judge before they read because of that, but I'm proud of this so I'm gonna post it. Second of all I don't want to see people trying to sink my ships by firing comment-canon balls at them; my ships are made of freaking ****_DIAMONDS_**** you can't ****_touch_**** them! Logic says that my ships would sink if they were diamond but my reality defies your logic! Majority doesn't decide what I ship I decide what I ship. I get really sick of seeing Chrom x Sumia (it's more popular than Chrom x Olivia don't try to deny it it just pisses me off even more) and Stahl x Sully everywhere I go, I have nothing against those ships but EVERYONE seems to do them. Does NO ONE want to try Ricken x Panne or Gaius x Miriel or whatever, I don't actually know if those pairings are even ****possible****. Constructive criticism is good, heck I welcome it, but no ship-bashing please. Anyways sorry about all that I'm very… passionate about my ships. Moving on third of all… to the minimum two people who care about "Something Very Wrong" it is not abandoned! It's just an a hiatus… I'm uninspired for it. Fourth Logan is my sister's avatar and Aidrian is mine; both are male, she made hers first so she got the name Morgan for her kid, mine is named Vert because… you'll see. Logan has black unruly hair, wide eyes and has the childish bodytype, Aidrian has forest green longish hair, feminine eyes and the normal body type. Fifth and finally if you see my ships and are just like "ew, this story uses stupid pairings" and leave before you read that's okay with me it's your loss, but ****don't**** leave a comment along the lines of "WTF is with your ships?" on your way out. I have a warning now, this story occasionally ****_HINTS_**** towards… slightly less than completely appropriate things, but nothing actually happens so this story is rated T. Without further ado for those of you who got through this, "It Just So Happens…"**

* * *

"…I just don't get why Minerva hates me so much" Lucina sighs as she sums up her story at the dinner table.

"Wait… Minerva?" Chrom asks nothing in particular and stares at his daughter in astonishment.

"Yeah, Gerome's pet, the one that never leaves his side" Lucina clarifies.

"The one that's freaking terrifying and I think wants to eat me" Lucina's younger brother Inigo adds.

"Does Minerva happen to be a foot long black reptile?" Chrom wonders, looking worried.

"Yeah, how did you know? Gerome never comes over, we always hang out at Yarne's house" Lucina points out.

"Gods… that thing is still alive?!" Chrom demands, mortified by the thought of the lizard.

"What do you mean "still alive"? You don't know Minerva… do you?" Inigo looks for confirmation.

"But that would make Gerome Cherche and Logan's…" Chrom ignores his son for a moment and trails off into thought.

"Cherche and Logan? Those are a couple of names I haven't heard in a long while" Olivia announces as she enters the room with the family's dinner.

"Kids, did Gerome by any chance get Minerva from his mother?" Chrom seeks confirmation.

"Yeah" the siblings reply in unison, Lucina seeming genuinely curious with the conversation and Inigo beginning to eat his supper.

"What am I missing?" Olivia asks, seeming a little bit self conscious since she doesn't understand the conversation at all.

"Apparently Gerome is Cherche and Logan's kid" Chrom explains to his wife.

"No way!" Olivia gasps in disbelief.

"Uh, who are Cherche and Logan?" Inigo asks after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Logan was your father's best friend in high school, Cherche is Logan's wife who has a pet lizard named Minerva" Olivia clarifies.

"So wait, my best friend just so _happens_ to be father's best friend's kid and I've had no idea for the last three years? I'm not buying it" Lucina declares, having met Gerome when they started high school in eighth grade and both now being in tenth.

"Ask him his parents' names, if they're Logan and Cherche then we'll know" Chrom suggests.

"Fine then I will" Lucina agrees defiantly.

* * *

"Logan and Cherche" Gerome replies to Lucina the next day.

"No way!" Lucina cries in disbelief.

"What's wrong with my parents' names?" Gerome asks his bluenette friend.

"Nothing it's just… apparently your father and my father were best friends in high school" Lucina explains.

"How would you know that?" Gerome asks, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Minerva's been alive for a long time" Lucina replies simply.

"Ah" Gerome nods his acceptance of the excuse, "so our parents just so happen to have been friends in high school?"

"Apparently" Lucina shrugs in uncertainty.

"…I'll bring my mom's old yearbook tomorrow, she's kept all of them over the years" Gerome decides.

* * *

"This is it, the moment of truth…" Lucina announces as the duo sit close to each other on a bench in the school courtyard, the yearbook sitting closed on Gerome's lap.

"They would've been seniors in this year so we'll look in that section… there they are" Gerome points at an image with twelve kids in it.

Chrom and Logan sat in the middle grinning with their arms around each other's shoulders, Olivia sat next to Chrom laughing and blushing lightly, Cherche stood behind Logan with her arms folded on top of his head and Minerva around her shoulders, a girl with light green hair sat energetically on a boy with greenish-brown hair's lap to Chrom's left, and to their left a boy with forest green hair seemed to be trying to get a reluctant-looking gloomy dark haired girl to do the same, a reddish-pink haired girl was looking adoringly at Chrom, a white haired boy was laughing happily at her side, a boy with bright orange hair was stuffing his face with sweets and a brown haired girl with… rabbit ears? seemed to be scolding him for it.

"So they really were friends" Lucina observes, surprised.

"I'm amazed we haven't known for three years" Gerome adds, also seeming subtly amazed, "wait… are those… Yarne's parents and our foods teacher?"

"What're you looking at?" Severa asks as she and the other ninth graders (Inigo, Morgan, Vert, Nah and Yarne) arrive at the lunch area.

"Apparently our parents were friends in high school" Lucina announces, gesturing to herself and Gerome when she says our.

"Seriously?!" Morgan, Gerome's little sister gasps in amazement.

"Look" Gerome offers her the yearbook and the ninth graders huddle around.

"Wait, why are my parents here too?" Nah wonders, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Mine and Noire's too!" Vert cries out her addition to the conversation.

"Hey mine are in here too, what's going on?" Severa demands in annoyance.

"Are mine there as well?" Yarne wonders as he looks at the picture over the other ninth graders, "there they are!"

"Where?" Lucina asks as she and Gerome work there way into the huddle.

"You already know that my dad's the food teacher and my mom's the one on his lap, Nowi" Nah points out her mother.

"Mine are the two over there, Cordelia and Henry" Severa gestures towards the girl admiring Chrom and the laughing boy next to her.

"You guys already know my folks, Panne and Gaius, right there" Yarne points out the boy eating candy and the rabbit girl.

"Aidrian's my dad, and Tharja's my mom, those two" Vert shows the boy trying to get the girl to sit on his lap.

"Woah! This is so cool! It's like we're a second generation or something!" Morgan declares happily.

"But how is it possible that all of our parents just so happen to have been friends?" Severa searches for an explanation.

"Who cares? It's amazing!" Inigo insists.

"Uh, s-sorry we're late, we were uh…" Noire searches for an excuse as she and Owain arrive.

"Making out?" Vert suggests to her sister.

"W-what?!" Of course not!" Noire cries in terror.

"But-" Owain attempts to interject.

"**SILENCE FOOL**! LEST I RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" creepy Noire declares.

"Yes ma'am! I shall force myself into silence for the safety of my tongue!" Owain decrees.

"W-wait! I-I didn't mean that!" Noire squeaks defence.

"Ah, in that case I'll continue speaking, what is it you are hiding over there?" Owain wonders.

"Have a look" Morgan offers the book to the duo.

"T-that's-!" Noire begins to call out.

"All of our parents except for Owain's were all friends a long time ago" Nah explains the situation.

"How can that be?!" Owain demands, surprised.

"It just is apparently" Severa sighs in reply, "we should ask our parents what this is all about and how it's possible."

"Agreed" "sure" "I guess" "fine" came an assortment of yeses from the others.

* * *

Since Owain had no parents to go home and ask about the curious scenario he found himself at the office.

"Hey there, come on in" the vice-principal warmly suggests, "what can I help you with?"

"My sword hand suggested I come here to investigate the relationship between Henry, Cordelia, Stahl, Nowi, Olivia, Chrom, Logan, Cherche, Aidrian, Gaius, Panne and Tharja" Owain explains, reading the names off of a small sheet of paper.

"Well you came to the right place, I remember those guys" the vice-principal sighs almost wistfully.

"No offence intended vice-principal Anna, but how long have you worked here?" Owain demands.

"I was a student too once!" Anna declares, "hmph, anyways, those guys were the weirdest group of friends I'd ever seen, I hung out with them occasionally, borrowed money… but on the first day of school no one would have expected them to become friends. I believe the last time we all got together was… your parents' wedding I think."

"But… that was nearly twenty years ago!" Owain cries in shock.

"Everyone grew up, even Nowi sort of, we started our own lives, oddly enough they all ended up getting married to someone else in the group, everyone got a job… well, almost everyone, but then…" Anna continues to explain.

"That's all I need to know! Thank you vice-principal Anna!" Owain waves and dashes out of the office.

"Wait! Owain! Don't do anything stupid!" Anna warns, but it's no use; Owain's long gone.

* * *

"So what did everyone find out?" Lucina asks the group the next day.

"My dad threatened he'd steal my dessert if I asked him any more about it, so I decided to lay off" Yarne justifies his lack of information.

"M-mother threatened father when he tried to explain to us…" Noire sighs disappointedly.

"Not normal threatening either, curse threatening, with demons and everything" Vert clairifies.

"My parents only acknowledged that they knew them, I didn't get anything" Nah explains.

"Daddy just said that he'll explain someday maybe" Severa says her scenario.

"Mother and father simply avoided the subject altogether" Morgan sighs, "they just brought up something else."

"What about you two?" Gerome looks to Inigo and Lucina.

"We didn't get anything either…" Inigo groans, "so we got absolutely nothing!"

"Not quite!" Owain interjects, "vice-principal Anna informed me that they were an odd group of friends and haven't seen each other in about twenty years!"

"Twenty years? That explains why we never knew…" Nah mumbles as she stumbles into thought.

"So what do we do now?" Severa demands in slight annoyance.

"It's obvious is it not? We organize a reunion!" Owain declares.

"A-are you sure? They don't seem like they want to see each other…" Noire mumbles her input.

"Don't be such a downer sis!" Vert nudges her older sister.

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see each other, but just in case we shouldn't flat out say that we're planning a reunion" Inigo suggests.

"So we say that it's a parent-teacher conference?" Yarne suggests.

"No can do, my dad's a teacher, remember?" Nah reminds her friend.

"We'll just say it's a meeting, that vice-principal Anna needs to talk to them" Morgan suggests.

"When is this going to happen?" Lucina asks the group.

"Why wait? Let's just do it tonight" Severa insists.

* * *

"The vice-principal needs to speak with you tonight in the small gym" Gerome tells his parents.

"Both of us?" Logan asks as he takes off his shoes since he just got home.

"Yes" Gerome replies simply.

"Did Morgan pull another big prank? Is she suspended again?" Cherche demands.

"She's her father's daughter so I wouldn't be surprised" Logan shrugs, but upon receiving a harsh glare from his wife shuts up.

"I don't know what she did or if she even did anything, I just know that you both have to be at the school by six" Gerome sighs.

"I suppose if we must" Logan groans.

"Thank you for telling us Gerome" Cherche thanks her son after another glare at her husband.

"Also, Morgan and I are going to a movie with some friends tonight if that's okay" Gerome adds.

"Sounds fine to me, so long as you're back by eleven" Logan approves.

"We will be" Gerome nods and begins to leave the room.

"Wait, who's driving you?" Cherche stops him quickly.

"Um, a friend's… aunt… Anna" Gerome lies.

"Huh, we knew an Anna once didn't we?" Logan looks to his wife.

"Of course, how could I forget her after all those years of… never mind" Cherche waves it off and Gerome leaves the room.

"How'd it go?" Morgan asks, she'd been hiding just around the corner.

"Fine, Anna's picking us up at five thirty, mother and father will be there by six" Gerome explains to his sister.

"Excellent" Morgan grins somewhat evilly.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Gerome asks as he and Morgan open the door to Anna's mini-van.

"Unfortunately" Severa sighs, from the back "alright, we need to work seating, there are ten of us and only seven available seats, having Vert back here is not comfortable."

"Sorry, I'm not having the time of my life either" Vert huffs.

"You can sit on my lap" Inigo suggests to Severa from the seat in front of her.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen" Severa quickly shoots the idea down.

"Well I can sit on Gerome's lap" Morgan suggests for her and her brother.

"We can just go with siblings, it's easier" Gerome sighs, "Lucina, Inigo, Noire, Vert, Morgan and I can sit in the middle row, Nah, Yarne and Severa can sit in the back, and Owain already has passenger."

"Alright, I'm coming" Vert announces and crawls up to the front, then sitting on her sister's lap.

"I-isn't some part of this illegal?" Noire wonders cautiously.

"No one needs to know" surprisingly Yarne is the one to suggest this.

After a brief argument between the bluenette siblings resulting in an unamused Inigo sitting on Lucina's lap and Gerome and Morgan finally getting in the car the group sets off to the school.

"Alright, everyone out" Anna declares, letting the large group to exit.

"Okay, now we aren't actually supposed to be here, but it's going to be hilarious and worth it so no one needs to know that I broke the rules" Anna tells the group as she lets them into the gym, "also these are doors that automatically lock from the outside after closing so be sure to find me when you're ready to go."

"Right" the group agrees.

"Now, we need to find hiding places until everyone arrives" Nah announces.

"Why don't we just shut the curtains and hide on the stage" Gerome suggests plainly.

"No, it's too unpredictable, and not awesome enough to contain my sword hand" Owain declares, to which he is met by dazed stares.

"The stage it is!" Nah agrees and the kids and their vice-principal crawl up onto the stage and close the royal blue curtains.

* * *

Chrom and Olivia are the first to arrive.

"D-did we get the time wrong?" Olivia wonders, feeling self-conscious being the first ones there.

"No, Lucina definitely said six" Chrom confirms, "the vice-principal must just be running late."

"Chrom?" a newcomer suddenly asks.

"Logan?" Chrom seems just as confused.

"What are you two doing here?" Cherche questions curiously.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Olivia announces.

"Woah! Look! It's Chrom, Logan, Olivia and Cherche!" Nowi calls as she and her husband enter the room.

"How've you guys been?" Stahl smiles the question but is visibly confused.

"Oh, fine" Olivia replies politely.

"Us too" Logan nods in agreement.

"But that aside you guys were called here too?" Cherche demands of the newcomers.

"I swear if Cordelia and Henry just suddenly show up-" Chrom doesn't get to finish his thought.

"Nya-ha! Lookie who it is!" Henry suddenly interjects.

"Chrom, Olivia, Logan, Cherche, Nowi, Stahl, so nice to see you all again" Cordelia says somewhat forcibly.

"Good to see you too" Olivia smiles somewhat awkwardly.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" Cherche points out.

"Gods… I jinxed it didn't I?" Chrom grumbles.

"Wow, everyone seems to be showing up don't they?" Stahl still seems confused.

"I wonder who planned this out, there's no way it's a coincidence" Logan wonders aloud.

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna guess who'll be next!" Nowi tosses her hand into the air.

"Uh… hey there? What's everyone doing here?" Gaius asks as he and Panne enter the room.

"Someone must've organized us all to meet like this" Panne realizes instantly.

"I was just thinking the same thing" Logan tells Panne.

"Panne and Gaius too?!" Olivia demands, confused.

"Aw… you two didn't let me guess" Nowi pouts.

"It's okay, you can guess next time" Stahl comforts his wife as if comforting a child.

"Is everyone going to show up?!" Chrom demands exasperated.

"Well only Aidrian, Tharja and Anna are left so… probably" Cherche suggests.

"Sweet! We get a full reunion!" Henry grins happily.

"Well we aren't sure yet so…" Cordelia begins to say before…

"Whatever she did is her mother's fault!" Aidrian declares as he rushes into the room before freezing awkwardly.

"Ugh, haven't you all died yet?" Tharja grumbles as she enters after her husband.

"What?!" Everyone cries, they all had developed a certain… distaste for each other but they never wanted each other to die…! Well… only for a short period of time… a couple years.

"Da da da da~!" Anna sings as she reveals herself, "hey everyone, how've you all been?"

Everyone simply stares at Anna a moment.

"Of course it was her…" Logan mumbles in annoyance.

"Aw, is that any way to treat an old friend?" Anna chuckles.

"Friend might be a bit of an exaggeration" Cordelia mumbles.

"I don't think any of us have been friends for twenty years" Tharja growls her point.

"Not since…" Gaius mutters, but stops himself with a shudder, "never again."

"Anyways, you'll all be proud to hear that not a single lie was told to get you here, I'll have you all know that I'm the vice-principal here!" Anna announces cheerily.

"Vice principal? I thought you were going to take over the shop" Olivia declares.

"Well, one thing led to another and I ended up as a vice principal to some friends' kids" Anna smiles her explanation.

"I know… there are reasons I never visit the office…" Stahl sighs, noticing everyone's confused looks Stahl chooses to continue, "I'm the foods teacher here."

"Foods teacher? Last time we saw you you were a lawyer!" Cherche cries.

"Stahl always did love his food…" Aidrian shrugs in acceptance.

"Wait, you're the foods teacher that failed my daughter?" Chrom demands, annoyance becoming even more evident in his tone.

"…Who's your daughter? I've had to fail a couple of kids" Stahl says uncertainly.

"Lucina" Chrom replies simply.

"Oh… first of all I didn't know she was your kid and second of all she sent me to the hospital!" Stahl calls in defence.

"…Fair enough" Chrom reluctantly sighs his surrender.

"Any other intense changes in career paths anyone wants to share?" Cordelia asks everyone.

Gaius and Panne look at each other a moment, but then opt to remain silent.

"Well, it looks like a lot changed over the last twenty years" Henry laughs.

"We all haven't got together like this since THAT NIGHT" Nowi remembers.

"That night when Chrom ruined everything" Anna sighs in remembrance.

"What?! How was it my fault?! I was the victim!" Chrom reminds the woman.

"Huh? Well yeah, technically yes but it was also your fault" Anna both agrees and disagrees, "don't you remember…?"

* * *

The group of thirteen were all dressed formally seeing as they had just left a wedding, all laughing and chatting in the back of Gaius' big white van, Gaius and Panne sitting in front and the others comfortably seated in the back.

"Hey, we should go watch a movie!" Chrom suggested as his eye caught the local movie theatre.

"Sounds good to me" Logan agreed.

"I could go for a movie" Cordelia shrugged.

"Popcorn!" Stahl instantly connected.

"Dude, didn't you JUST have cake?" Aidrian reminded his friend with a laugh.

"There's always room for popcorn" Stahl explained his excuse.

"So we're going to a movie?" Gaius confirmed with the group.

"Yeah!" Nowi cried happily in agreement.

"Sweet" Gaius smirked and swerved his van into the parking lot.

"What movie should we watch?" Olivia asked everyone as she examined all the showings.

"It was Chrom's idea, let him choose" Anna suggested, to which everyone else expressed various levels of agreement.

"…This one" Chrom pointed at a poster for a horror movie.

"Awesome! I've been wanting to see that one!" Henry laughed, satisfied with the choice.

"I was worried you were going to pick a stupid one…" Tharja evilly smirked her approval.

"Aren't there a couple people who this might… not be the best choice for?" Panne raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"It'll be fine" Anna waved the rabbit girl off.

"How bad can it be?" Chrom agreed with the redhead.

* * *

"…And that's where it all started" Anna nods, satisfied with her retelling of the story.

"No, _just_ because I made a bad movie choice doesn't make this my fault" Chrom claims innocence, "there are lots of guiltier people than me."

"Like who?" Logan asks his accused former friend.

"Like Nowi" Chrom suggests.

"**WHAT**?!" Nowi shrieks is disbelief, "I didn't do anything!"

"Ha" Chrom laughs dryly, "well it just so happens…"

* * *

Another high pitched scream made it's way throughout the theatre as another character was revealed to of been brutally murdered.

"Shhh, it's okay it's just a movie" Stahl cooed to his terrified wife clinging to him for comfort as he stroked her hair.

"B-b-but-!" Nowi sobbed unintelligibly.

"She's ruining it…" Tharja grumbled in annoyance as Nowi screamed yet again.

"It could be a lot worse… I'm not sure how but it could be" Aidrian offers.

"They're going to call security if you don't quiet down!" Anna warned the most immature member of their group.

"Excuse me, but I need you all to leave" a security guard informed the group.

"What? She's the only one causing a problem!" Gaius tried to shove Nowi under the bus as he searched through his pockets.

"They made me come! I just wanna go home!" Nowi snapped tearfully.

"No one's making you stay" Cordelia told the dragon lover in that motherly way of hers.

"I could go with you and we can wait outside" Olivia offered as she detached herself from where she'd been crying at Chrom's side.

"Really?" Nowi sniffled as she wiped her teary eyes.

"Unfortunately you all still need to leave" the security guard decides.

"What! That's not fair!" Cherche cried out her disagreement.

"Let's just go, we don't want to get in a fight" Logan suggested, accordingly everyone in the group stood up to leave.

"I knew this was a bad idea" Panne sighed as she forced her husband to get up, Gaius was still digging through his pockets.

"Spoiler alert! It was Justin!" Henry shouted as he stood up.

"I knew it was him!" Nowi claimed as they were all forced out of the theatre.

* * *

"…Therefore NOWI's the one who screwed everything up" Chrom concludes his part of the retelling.

"Nuh-uh!" Nowi pouts in disagreement, "it's not my fault I'm scared of scary movies!"

"You should've just left the theatre" Chrom sighs in annoyance.

"Even if I had it still would've been Gaius' fault!" Nowi continues with the blaming.

"Woah, what do I have to do with this?!" Gaius demands, "I'm totally innocent!"

"Oh really?" Nowi smirks triumphantly, "then how come…"

* * *

The annoyed thirteen young adults stormed outside into the parking lot, Stahl was trying to tell Nowi it wasn't her fault but she was still a bit upset.

"This sucks" Aidrian sighed and leaned heavily against the side of Gaius' van.

"Sorry…" Nowi sniffled.

"You should be" Tharja growled like the fabulous ray of sunny happiness she isn't.

"Hey, she didn't mean to" Stahl defended his upset wife, "cheer up Nowi, we can have ice cream when we get home."

"Okay! So long as it's chocolate" Nowi instantaneously cheered up at the thought.

"Hey, can I by any chance stop by your house later?" Gaius wondered at the prospect of ice cream.

"That was easy" Cherche observed with a relieved smile, glad that Nowi was back to her usual cheery self.

"Let's get out of here, we can all go to Chrom's house" Logan suggested.

"What?!" Chrom demanded, " it's MY house, don't I get a say?"

"I-it's fine Chrom, there isn't much harm in it" Olivia insisted, not sounding very convinced herself.

"Alright let's get going then" Henry laughed happily satisfied with the decision.

"Okay let's-" Gaius froze mid-sentence hand in his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Panne asked and made her way over.

"They're gone" Gaius gasped and hunted further into his pocket.

"What's gone?" Cordelia wondered as the rest of the group made it's way over.

"My keys aren't here" Gaius panicked and started emptying his pockets of candy.

"…You're kidding me" Logan denied the reality of the situation.

"How are we supposed to get to Chrom's house?!" Anna demanded, a bit more accepting of the unfortunate scenario.

"We'll just have to figure something out because I am NOT spending the night in this dress in a parking lot" Cordelia insisted gesturing towards her white and red dress.

"…Damn" Gaius groaned as he popped another candy in his mouth.

* * *

"…So it isn't my fault, it was Gaius'" Nowi declares at the end of her portion of story telling.

"I'll buy it" Chrom shrugs in acceptance of the accusation.

"I won't, it's not my fault I lost my keys" Gaius snaps in disagreement.

"Then who's fault is it?" Nowi pouts.

"Stahl" Gaius simply replies.

"Me?!" Stahl appears completely stunned by the thought, "what'd I do?!"

"You mean you don't remember?" Gaius glares at the accused seriously "well…"

* * *

The large group was loudly arguing about how they would manage to get to Chrom's house without a car, except Gaius and Stahl.

"How'd you lose your keys anyways?" Stahl asked their designated driver.

"I was looking for a lollipop in the theatre" Gaius sighed his explanation.

"A… lollipop?" Stahl wondered in complete and utter confusion.

"It was a special lollipop, I was looking through my pockets for it during the movie, must've dropped them then" Gaius explained.

"…Was it by chance a purple and pink swirled lollipop?" Stahl asked his orange-haired friend.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Gaius wondered suspiciously.

"I uh, well I ate it" Stahl said simply.

"…You what?" Gaius demanded with a dangerous look.

"I didn't know it was yours, I found it on the ground near the door on my fifth popcorn trip and I ate it" Stahl justified his scenario.

"You… ATE my eggplant-strawberry lemonade lollipop?" Gaius confirmed, barely able to hide his complete and utter fury.

"If I hadn't tasted it myself I'd say that sounds gross, but I have tasted it and it was pretty goo-" Stahl was just about to finish when Gaius lost it and tackled him to the ground angrily.

* * *

"…So if Stahl hadn't taken my lollipop I wouldn't have lost my keys" Gaius concludes, still glaring at Stahl.

"Uh… dude, I didn't _steal _your lollipop, you lost it and I found it" Stahl justifies himself.

"And it would probably still be there to this day, we worked there long enough in high school to know that they don't clean the floors, I could go back and get it!" Gaius insists.

"But you still would've lost your keys!" Stahl cries in retaliation, "what does us getting fired after two hours have to do with this!"

"Hmph so maybe I would've but I would have a lollipop as consolation!" Gaius argues.

"So we've pretty much verified I'm innocent, but who's the guilty one then?" Stahl demands.

"Beats me, I already accused you, it's your turn" Gaius shrugs.

"Well… I guess next in the chain of events is what Cherche did" Stahl recalls.

"Me? I did nothing wrong" Cherche calmly disagrees.

"Nope" Stahl shakes his head, "looking back you were the one…"

* * *

It took a good ten minutes for the group to pry Gaius off of Stahl. Then they had to go back to wondering what to do about getting to Chrom's.

"So how do we get home?" Cordelia asked her friends, worry edging her voice.

"Screw getting home, how do we get to Chrom's house?!" Nowi made her annoyed demand.

"I'd say home is more important" Chrom grumbled under his breath in slight annoyance.

"Bus?" Aidrian offerd simply and closed his eyes one at time, as if trying not to fall asleep.

"Ew, no way!" Gaius grimaced with complete distaste of the transportation method.

"There are WAY too many creepy weirdoes who take those things" Cordelia agrees.

"So how are we supposed to get to Chrom's?" Cherche demanded and leaned on the van next to Aidrian.

"We could use Henry's truck, he lives pretty close" Logan offered his suggestion. After a moment of thoughtful silence everyone exploded into laughter, including Henry.

"Dude! My truck is still WRECKED after last time" Henry laughed in memory of the experience.

"Nice joke Logan, but we need an idea that'll actually work" Anna agreed with a chuckle.

"Fine then, does anyone ELSE have an idea?" Logan huffed a demand.

"Maybe an idea that DOESN'T suck" Cherche suggested with only slight irritation.

"Okay then, what's your plan Cherche?" Tharja ordered in near complete boredom.

"Why me?" Cherche demanded instantly.

"You're the one who wants an idea that doesn't suck; you must have some kind of idea of what to do" Stahl insisted.

"Take your time coming up with something" Olivia kindly told her friend.

"Well the only thing we can do is walk" Cherche decided, not sounding at all happy with the idea herself.

* * *

"…See Cherche? It was your idea to walk" Stahl sums up the point of his story.

"You guys still owe me money for that truck…" Henry recalls fondly for some unknown reason.

"Oh! Excuse me for having a good idea!" Cherche angrily disagrees with her accuser and ignores Henry completely.

"Cherche, I used to be a lawyer, don't argue with me" Stahl suggests wisely.

"Oh, you think I can't win an argument with you because you went to law school…? Okay I see your point" Cherche submits, Stahl shrugs victoriously.

"Yeah! That's my man!" Nowi randomly declares and wraps her arms around her husband.

"No PDA guys, Nowi STILL looks like a twelve year old so it STILL looks like pedophilia" Aidrian informs the duo, who both roll their eyes and kiss anyways.

"Okay then… but just to get the blame off of me Olivia caused all this" Cherche announces.

"What?! Me? I-I don't remember doing anything wrong!" Olivia disagrees worriedly.

"Don't act so innocent" Cherche scoffs in disagreement, "we wouldn't have ever got into that mess if it weren't for you…"

* * *

Our thirteen… heroes? Can we even call them that? Were all gloomily walking through the streets and WAY over dressed.

"I can think of better ways to be spending my night" Tharja sighed, breaking through the awkward silence that had formed.

"It's alright babe" Aidrian wrapped his arm around her light-heartedly, "there are way worse ways too!"

"Yeah! It could be-" Henry had began to agree with his green haired friend.

"Don't you dare say it!" Cherche ordered threateningly, "don't even think about saying IT."

"Cherche… this isn't a movie, if he mentions rain it isn't going to rain" Panne informed the pinkette.

"Don't jinx it!" Nowi insisted agreement with Cherche and looked up at the sky worriedly.

"It'd better not rain, my stash would get ruined… or what's left of it anyway" Gaius glared accusingly at Stahl.

"ONE lollipop and suddenly you're acting like I'm going to rob your house of candy Easter morning!" Stahl tossed his hands up in disdain.

"…That's it I'm pulling an all-nighter this Easter!" Gaius declared, "remind me Whiskers."

"Don't call me "Whiskers"" Panne gave an annoyed glance at her much loved but very annoying husband.

"Don't worry, if it rains we'll hide under a bus shelter or-OW!" Olivia suddenly cried after bringing back the topic of rain.

"Olivia are you okay?" Logan asked, worried about his friend's well being.

"Oh, it's fine, but these heels were NOT made to be walked in" Olivia informed the group and gingerly stroked her ankle.

"I will _never_ understand women's footwear" Aidrian sighed a promise.

"That's because men don't have legs like these to show off" Corderia declared and jokingly kicked out her leg, Henry wiggled his eyebrows approvingly to which she giggled and inched over.

"Let's keep tonight rated G kiddies" Anna ordered of the couple, "no doing it on the streets, you'll get arrested."

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to carry you?" Chrom offered his wife worriedly.

"No, I'm fine, our house is just another twelve blocks" Olivia grimaced at the thought.

"Hey, my cousin owns that store right there, they have EVERYTHING even shoes" Anna offered.

"Aw, they named their store after you?" Nowi cooed, noticing the store was called "Anna's".

"Not exactly" Anna shrugged uncertainly.

"Well it sounds perfect, thanks Anna, do you guys mind if we stop here?" Olivia asked the group to which everyone agreed, "thanks so much guys, Chrom, remind me to **_never_** wear heels again **_ever_**."

* * *

"…If it weren't for you and those damn shoes of yours none of it would've happened" Cherche finished forcefully.

"Well I didn't think I would be walking fourteen blocks from a movie theatre!" Olivia disagrees, "also I have kept that promise, I haven't worn heels since!" and she was in fact wearing very pretty pastel yellow flats.

"It happened nonetheless and it was terribly inconvenient" Cherche emphasizes her argument.

"You know what? I don't want to fight with you Cherche, we both just need to calm down and agree that Aidrian's to blame" Olivia breathes tiredly.

"Huh?" Aidrian simply demands from where he'd been staying out of the argument.

"I hate to shove you under the bus" Olivia insists quickly, "but looking back at it…"

* * *

The group were all just entering Anna's cousin's store, Olivia DID end up being carried the distance by Chrom like he suggested.

"Anna, you said this place was run by your cousin! Not your twin sister!" Logan accused in amazement at the resemblance of his friend to the store clerk.

"No, that's my cousin; Anna, there's a very strong family resemblance" Anna explained casually.

"And you're all named Anna…?" Chrom guessed uncertainly, worried he heard the name right.

"Yeah, we're all practically identical, and all females are named Anna… and basically everyone in my family's female" Anna clarified.

"Oh my gods there are more of you? One of you's bad enough" Tharja grimaced at the thought and no one could tell if she was joking or serious.

"Family reunions must be fun "hey Anna come here" and absolutely everyone comes over" Henry laughed at the thought.

"Aidrian, what _are_ you doing over there?" Stahl demanded when he noticed his friend sifting through the merchandise on the shelves.

"I'm shopping" Aidrian replied and raised the visor on a racing helmet like you see in movies.

"Aidrian; no we're here for _shoes_" Logan sighed and swiped the helmet, putting it back on the shelf.

"Come on, when have I ever gone into a store and NOT bought myself a ton of useless junk? Years in the future, when my kids are like, eight and they want me to buy them Pokémon cards I'll buy an extra pack for myself" Aidrian announced.

"That's… kind of pathetic" Cherche pointed out the painful truth of Aidrian, he is pathetic.

"Let Aidrian browse, it might take me a while to find a pair of shoes" Olivia informed the group as she started making her way to an assortment of shoes.

"Thanks Olivia! You're awesome!" Aidrian giddily exclaimed and snatched the helmet up again.

"We'll help you, it'll speed things up" Cordelia decided and she and Cherche stepped forwards.

"It's just shoes, why do you all have to go" Gaius demanded with a groan of annoyance.

"Panne, Tharja and I aren't going" Nowi chirped up happily and not-so helpfully.

"Yes, I would much rather not go, or I'd probably want to buy some myself" Panne observed.

"Well as much as I don't care I'll be going now to get stuff!" Aidrian decided and bolted.

* * *

"…You made us stay longer than expected, we should've been in and out of there, I got shoes in five minutes" Olivia points out as she ends her bit.

"So I have a habit of buying stuff, it's _my_ money I can do what I want with it" Aidrian huffs.

"Unless it results in-" Cherche begins to say.

"Shush! Tharja made it happen!" Aidrian declares his accusation.

"What? Aidrian I trust you understand this will mean we're going to play "How Loudly Can My Husband Scream Until The Neighbours Call The Cops" when we get home" Tharja glares furiously at her husband.

"So YOU'RE those calls of pained screaming but once we get to the scene their kid just says "mommy's making love to daddy" and I'm left to believe they have a complete S&M relationship" Cherche gasps, being with the police.

"That's my girl, that's my Vert" Tharja smirks proudly then glares at her husband again "if you do this we get to play that."

"I know babe" Aidrian grimaces in complete and utter fear "just hear me out…"

* * *

They were all regrouping at the check out, Aidrian clad in useless junk and most others with at least one item, be it useless or useful.

"It feels so good to be able to feel my feet again" Olivia giggled as she slipped her feet into moccasins.

"Well it's a good thing because we have another ten blocks to walk!" Henry pointed out happily yet cruelly.

"Ugh, I can't believe you're getting all that" Tharja grimaced disapprovingly.

"If I buy you something will you forgive me?" Aidrian offered after a heartbeat of pause.

"Yes, hold on I'll be right back" Tharja instantaneously agreed and went down an aisle.

"Do you by any chance want to buy me something?" Gaius asked and pulled a bag of sweets out nowhere; his suggestion went ignored.

"…What do you think she's gonna pick out?" Aidrian wondered, looking worried beyond belief.

"I'll tell you this; it isn't going to be shoes" Cordelia pats her friend sympathetically.

"We should go with her to make sure she isn't getting anything… illegal" Stahl suggested to which near everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oi! I trust that my cousin's merchandise is COMPLETELY legal!" Anna; the normal Anna not cousin Anna, declared defensively.

"Eh, most of it" cousin Anna shrugged reluctantly.

"What was that?" Cherche glanced at the storekeeper; her inner cop coming out.

"Cherche, not right now you're off duty, what matters right now isn't that there's illegal stuff here, what matters is that our friend doesn't own any of that stuff" Logan told his wife.

"…Fine, we'll do it your way" Cherche sighed and tossed her hands into the air.

"Let's go get Thar-Thar!" Nowi suggested happily and led the way down the aisle.

"So you decided to come along" Tharja observed as she looked through the shelves for something to buy.

"We're making sure you don't choose anything that'll make Cherche arrest you" Panne explained.

"Nothing evil or to be used for cursing anyone" Chrom clarified helpfully. Tharja sighed, put a jar back on a shelf and went on down another aisle.

"Oh" Tharja stopped short when she entered an aisle full wall to wall top to bottom of fireworks.

* * *

"…Sorry babe, you led us to the aisle" Aidrian justifies his accusation fairly.

"You offered" Tharja disagrees rapid-fire.

"Baby, you can't use my flashback to push it back to me; you need to use your own flashback to accuse someone else" Aidrian whines the "rules" of their storytelling.

"Fine" Tharja sighs with another slight grimace, "then I guess I have to accuse Cordelia."

"Oh gods, I don't even want to know what I did wrong that night" Cordelia groans and places her face in her hands.

"Tough luck because it just so happens I'm going to remind you anyways" Tharja smirks "let's look back a bit longer…"

* * *

The entire group were headed back to the check out, each with their arms full of fireworks, a terrible idea for a bunch of young adults.

"Oh, I see you found the… slightly less than completely legal stuff" cousin Anna observed when she noticed Cherche's dangerous look.

"I'm not paying for all of these" Aidrian announced as everyone piled the explosives on the counter.

"You promised" Tharja disagreed with a glare, "or maybe we should play a new game; let's call it-"

"Never mind I'll pay for it!" Aidrian instantly changed his mind and handed his credit card to the storekeeper.

"Thanks buddy, you're a true bro… good luck paying it off with your minimum wage" Stahl grinned and patted his friend.

"We can't all be lawyers" Cordelia informed the taller male sort of jokingly.

"Well you're all lucky you know one so that when you all get a lawsuit you all know that you have an incredibly good attorney to back you up" Stahl ran with it happily.

"When? I'm a cop, I know how to NOT get arrested" Cherche scoffed sarcastically.

"Don't speak for all of us, it's good to know you have my back" Gaius said both kiddingly and appreciatively.

"I hate to interrupt the conversation of Stahl's career helping Gaius when he's arrested for robbing children of sweets but how are we getting all this to Chrom's?" Panne asked.

"I just got my feet back I'm not losing my arms now" Olivia told the group.

"We'll figure something out, we can buy bags from the store" Cordelia offered up as a suggestion.

"I really don't want to buy bags just to bring firecrackers to Chrom's house" Logan groaned his disapproval.

"Dude, you call them _firecrackers_?" Chrom snickered at the uncommon term for firework.

"I can call them whatever I want" Logan laughed, knowing his way of saying it was uncommon.

"Let's just call them explosives!" Henry suggested, just as happy and creepy as he always is.

"Well we need a way to get these "explosives" to Chrom's; so we need an idea" Panne sighed the prominent issue.

"Let's just steal a shopping cart or something" Cordelia suggested purely as a joke.

"Awesome idea! My cousin won't mind" Anna approved and dumped her share into a cart "nice to see you playing bad girl goodie goodie."

"Anna I was just kidding" Cordelia laughed in slight amazement at her friend's accepting of the idea "…and I'm not a goodie goodie!"

"I think we'll need a few of these, Logan, Anna, Stahl, each of you take one" Cherche suggested as she followed Anna's lead.

"Ooh! Can I ride in you cart Stahl?! Please?!" Nowi begged and clung to her husband's arm; he of course agreed.

"Hey!" cousin Anna called as she poked her head out of the store and noticed what they were doing.

"Run!" Anna insisted and began to shove her shopping cart; everyone else soon followed her lead.

"I wasn't being serious!" Cordelia cried uselessly as she fled with her close friends and simply giddy husband.

* * *

"…You suggested stealing shopping carts" Tharja concludes simply.

"I was kidding! Is it really my fault that YOU all took me seriously?!" Cordelia demands crossly.

"Apparently" Tharja shrugs accepting of her own story.

"Your theory of me causing it has _way_ too many holes in it" Cordelia disagrees, "unlike the theory that LOGAN caused it."

"Damn it! I was hoping you would skip my part of the story" Logan groaned annoyance.

"Yeah… that's not going to happen" Cordelia shakes her head sympathetically, "because…"

* * *

All thirteen of the young adults had gotten away from the enraged shopkeeper and were now walking down the street with shopping carts.

"You guys are terrible!" Cordelia laughed and elbowed Olivia jokingly, "I wasn't being serious!"

"It worked nonetheless" Anna smiled with a chuckle of her own.

"Yeah; well if tonight somehow goes terribly wrong I won't accept the blame" Cordelia announced.

"Don't worry lots of people have screwed up worse than you; we'll blame one of them" Tharja decided; giving Nowi and Gaius in particular a glare.

"I didn't do anything so it won't be my fault either" Panne cleared her conscience quickly.

"Not so fast; the night is still young" Logan interfered with the statement.

"Let's just hurry to Chrom's; I ran out of the snacks I bought at Anna's" Stahl declared his usual hunger.

"What? So my lollipop wasn't enough for you?" Gaius demanded bitterly.

"**ONE** lollipop!" Stahl shouted out his non-existent crime.

"Hey guys, car, we have to get onto the sidewalk" Cherche pointed out.

"Ugh, up we go" Anna sighed as she forced her shopping cart onto the sidewalk.

"Do you need help?" Chrom offered Logan as he started forcing his cart onto the sidewalk.

"Careful not to get hit by a car… unless you want to see the pretty blood" Henry was practically drooling at the thought.

"Henry, no, bad Henry" Aidrian scolded jokingly.

"I've almost got it" Logan insisted as he tried to get the shopping cart up; the car had reached them by now and the driver honked the horn in annoyance.

"Just a second jerk!" Nowi yelled at the driver from inside Stahl's shopping cart surrounded by fireworks.

"Augh!" Logan cried as he finally got the cart up, but it tipped over and everything went everywhere.

"Oh dear… don't worry Logan we'll just put it all back" Olivia encouraged and started piling things back into the cart.

"I'll help too" Panne sighed and also began put fireworks back into the cart.

"This sucks…" Tharja groaned but nonetheless soon everyone was helping Logan return all the stuff to it's temporary home; the shopping cart.

"Alright I think that's everything, thanks guys" Logan smiled sheepishly and gratefully and the group headed to Chrom's.

* * *

"…But that wasn't everything; you lost the complimentary "How to do Fineworks" pamphlet!" Cordelia finished.

"Oh, well… true but I didn't know!" Logan defends weakly.

"You have nothing to make it look any better; no matter how you look at it it's terrible" Cordelia smirks victoriously.

"Fine I can't make what I did any better… but I can make what someone else did look worse, Panne you're up!" Logan points to the rabbit-woman.

"Oh? I disagree; because-" Panne is about to skip over her bit.

"Not so fast!" Logan cuts her off quickly, "you can't get away that easy! We're still going over this…"

* * *

Finally; the thirteen people arrived in front of Chrom's house with three shopping carts of explosives and no manual on how to do them.

"Does anyone know how to do fireworks?" Anna asked everyone at once.

"There's a manual in my…cart…it's not here!" Logan exclaimed as he searched for the pamphlet.

"Told you" Tharja nudged Cordelia in acknowledgement.

"Thank goodness" Cordelia laughed lightly.

"Guys, this is sort of a problem, we aren't doing this if no one knows how" Panne declared.

"No; we just need someone smart to do it!" Nowi disagreed instantly scanning their group.

"So… someone who isn't you…? OW!" Logan cried out as Nowi punched him in the arm… hard.

"Alright any volunteers to set off dangerous explosives without knowing how…?" Stahl offered unenthusiastically, "Henry put your hand down."

"Aw, why can't I do it? No one else is volunteering" Henry whined, smiling but obviously disappointed.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you but Henry; you are a psychopath" Chrom informed the blood-loving sadist.

"Aw, thanks Chrom, I'm glad you noticed" Henry grinned at his friend appreciatively.

"So… who's going to set off the fireworks?" Olivia repeated the nagging question.

"No can do; some of my stash is flammable, and I'd probably blow up a tree" Gaius excused himself from the responsibility.

"Knowing that my friends are going to do something this stupid that might force me to arrest them is bad enough; doing something this stupid that might force me to arrest myself is just awful" Cherche explained.

"Let's have Panne do it" Aidrian suggested all of a sudden.

"Me? I know no more than the rest of you" Panne chortled at the thought.

"Come on Panne; you're smart and responsible which is more than most of us can say! Take one for the team!" Aidrian inists. Soon everyone's practically begging Panne to do it; partially so that Henry won't.

"Fine; how hard can it be?" Panne finally relents to their annoying pestering.

* * *

"…_YOU_ set off the fireworks" Logan concludes.

"Wow, technically I could say that it's all of your fault for pressuring me into doing it but I want this story to be over; so let's just get to it; Henry, it's your fault" Panne glances at the silver-haired bird-whisperer.

"Me? I didn't set off the explosives; you guys wouldn't let me" Henry grins an excuse.

"That's true; and it was a wise decision" Panne agreed, "otherwise you would've caused even more damage…"

* * *

Most of them were excitedly waiting for Panne to set off the fireworks on Chrom's porch, Stahl and Nowi claimed the porch swing.

"Here we are" Chrom sighed as he exited his house with an armful of blankets he handed one to Olivia first then to everyone else.

"Thank you for not getting changed into normal clothes" Logan observed as he accepted a blanket from his best friend.

"No way, I'm doing this in a suit just like the rest of you losers" Chrom insisted.

"Except for Gaius" Anna smirked and poked the sugar-lover in a teasing way.

"This is a suit" Gauis looked down at his attire in complete and utter confusion.

"No Gaius; that's a blazer" Cherche disagreed with a light satisfied laugh.

"Aw, poor Gaius is too cheap to buy a proper suit for a wedding" Cordelia teased joyously.

"Or maybe he's broke due to his candy-buying habits" Tharja added with a smirk.

"Not funny guys; I just don't want to waste a ton of cash on a suit I'm only gonna wear once" Gaius defended himself.

"What? All the rest of us bought one, Gaius; you need to man up and suit up!" Aidrian snickered.

"And some of us had to buy ten-thousand dollar dresses for their wives…" Henry grimaced as he remembered.

"I love you sweetie" Cordelia cooed and pecked a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"Aw, I don't even get the full mouth?" Henry teased his wife jokingly.

"Keeping it PG!" Anna interrupted the flirting married couple with an earlier statement.

"What ever happened to G?" Aidrian demanded in a light-hearted and amused way.

"I gave up on G when Stahl and Nowi started sucking face on Chrom's porch swing" Anna jerked her thumb towards the couple.

"Mmph?" Nowi mumbled ever so intelligently as she broke away from her husband.

"Sue me; I'm a lawyer I know that PDA isn't a crime in this case" Stahl smirked and wrapped his arms around Nowi, the two were soon kissing again.

"If you two decide to step it up move to the bush or something" Olivia suggested, not wanting to spoil her swing.

"We won't on your porch swing" Stahl agreed as he took a short break.

"No promises" Nowi disagreed as she gasped for air.

"Hey Panne! How're you doing over there?!" Henry called out to the only member of their group missing.

"Shut up I'm trying to focus!" Panne shouted back as she kept working, "I'm almost ready to light them."

"Woo-hoo!" Cherche cried as everyone started walking over to Panne.

"Finally we get to blow stuff up!" Henry exclaimed happily and joyously spun as Panne lit the fireworks.

"Ah! Henry! Careful!" Olivia warned but went ignored.

The fireworks were lit and Henry accidentally kicked them over. It was beyond the point of no return, the fireworks set off and there was nothing they could do but run as far away as they could as Chrom's house exploded in an assortment of coloured sparks. They all stood and stared in shock and the damage.

"…Woopsie?" Henry laughed nervously.

* * *

"…No escaping it Henry, you caused it" Panne finalized and everyone was about to accept the final accusation as the right accusation when…

"Nope, sorry but we all missed one bit" Henry disagreed "between when Aidrian accused Tharja and when Tharja accused Cordelia…"

* * *

"We should do fireworks!" Anna decided.

* * *

…

Everyone murmured acceptance of the culprit after an awkward, stunned pause.

"Aw, it looks like I've been declared the guilty party" Anna pouts in a joking way, "but I'm not the one behind the reunion! Behold! Your TRUE culprits!"

Before the kids had time to run Anna raised the curtain.

"Lucina? Inigo?" Chrom stares at his children in bewilderment.

"Hi dad" Inigo grimaces and rocks back and forth on his heels nervously.

"Kids… how did you- _why_ would you-" Olivia searches for what she wants to demand.

"I'm sorry mother, it seemed like a good idea at the time" Lucina mumbles shamefully.

"Why would you two… I thought you were at a movie!" Logan gasps completely confused.

"Well… we lied… actually _GEROME_ lied technically…" Morgan stops herself as her mother glares.

"I've come to expect this from Morgan but really Gerome?" Cherche scolds.

"It was a stupid idea" Gerome sighs disappointedly, mostly in himself for rolling with it.

"Nah! I can't believe you did this… I'm so proud of you!" Nowi squeals and hugs her daughter tightly.

"Mom you're embarrassing me!" Nah whines and tries to shove her immature mother off but is secretly glad her parents aren't mad.

"…Severa… I can't believe you lied and tricked us…" Henry begins to say in a slightly warning way.

"I get it… I'm grounded for a month" Severa guesses her punishment.

"For starters" Cordelia replies, but looks only a little bit upset with her daughter.

"Yarne I expected better" Panne sighs, much more upset with her child than Cordelia.

"I'm sorry… I thought you'd be happy to see your old friends" Yarne sniffles dejectedly.

"It's okay kids… I'm not mad" Aidrian smiles comfortingly and ruffles Noire's hair.

"Thank you for forgiving us father" Noire giggles gratefully and visibly calms down.

"I however am furious, but we can "talk" when we get home" Tharja warns with thinly masked anger.

"But mom-" Vert begins to whine but looses her nerve under her mother's intimidating gaze.

"This was fun, we should get together again sometime" Stahl suggests to the group as everyone prepares to leave.

"Oddly enough it was, yeah, just like old times" Gaius smirked in agreement.

Everyone soon agreed to email each other and get together again soon. And everyone left feeling like they accomplished something; they brought a freaking awesome friendship back from the dead. It took next to no time for Anna be be all alone in the gym. But not without one last thought…

* * *

This was only three years ago.

"Principal Tiki! Why didn't you tell me?!" Anna demanded as she flew into the principal's office.

"Huh?! Oh… what didn't I tell you?" Tiki wondered as she snapped awake.

"It just so happens that Lucina, daughter of Chrom and Olivia, Gerome, son of Logan and Cherche, Noire, daughter of Aidrian and Tharja, and Owain, son of Libra and Lissa are all freshmen this year! do you know what this means!" Anna exclaimed.

"…Who are all those people?" Tiki wondered cautiously, concerned for her vice principal's sanity.

"Tiki, you were in our graduating class" Anna pointed out unamusedly but got no recognition, "remember that group of losers who sat out on that bench during lunch and did stupid things?"

"Oh yeah, the Shepherds" Tiki finally recalled, "you hung out with those guys?"

"You called us the Shepherds?" Anna asked worriedly; not wanting to know where the title came from.

"Yeah, the whole school was in on it, you never noticed?" Tiki questioned.

"No… anyways, we have the potential for second generation Shepherds here! We need to make them best friends!" Anna excitedly declared; Tiki snickered upon hearing Anna say "Shepherds" but that's a story for another time.

"How do you plan to do this…?" Tiki demanded and leaned back in her chair, exasperated by Anna's antics.

"I'm going to give them all detention!" Anna replied instantly, obviously having already planned it out.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to try to force friendship on them?" Tiki sighed.

"It's their destiny to be friends, they have it in their blood; now if you'll excuse me I need to give out some detentions!" Anna declared and grinned in that devious way of hers as she left the office.

* * *

"It just so happens they're right; it really is all my fault" Anna smiles, locks up the school, and goes home.

* * *

**AN: And that's the end. This was going to be a chapter fic but the first chapter just didn't end so it became a one shot. To explain my career choices Stahl was a lawyer because his English voice actor voices Phoenix Wright too apparently, I love to compare characters to other characters with the same voice (one would know that if they read "Something Very Wong"), I would say I'm sorry but I'm really not so... also Cherche is a cop because the thought of Minerva playing police dog is adorable. I'm thinking of making a series of one shots based around the grown ups' lives and experiences before Chrom's house blew up, and some after. Because I WANT to explain Gaius and Stahl's two hour job at the movie theatre, and how Henry's truck died, and how the Shepherds got their title. But not if no one cares; so if I can get 5 comments saying they want it, I'll make it exist. Please want it to exist because I want to make it exist. Okay, I'm done. Adagan _OUT_!**


End file.
